narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Shima Umioso
Underwater Breathing Technique Water Release: Cleanse Water Release: Air Bubble Water Release: Water Trick Water Release: Poseidon’s Anger Water Release: Sight Seal Creator Hidden Mist Technique Mist Body Flicker Technique Water Clone Technique Water Body Flicker Technique Water Release: Black Rain Technique Water Release: Wave Impact Technique Water Release: Water Animal Creation Purify Water Release: Violent Water Wave Water Release: Wave Thrust Water Release: Pressure Orb Water Release: Whip of Water Water Release: Bullet Water Release: Water Camouflage Water Absorption Water Release: Rain Summoning technique Water Release: Rhapsody of Water Water Release: Water Blast Water Release: Water Manipulation Technique Water Release: Water Fang Bullet Water Release: Water Wall Water Release: Water Prison Technique Water Release: Whirlpool Vortex Technique Water Release: Water Dragon Bite Water Release: Water Drill Water Release: Wave Rider Water Release: Rising Water Cutter Water Attack Strong Current Torrential Rain Water Release: Great Explosion Technique Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique Water Release: Five Eating Sharks Water Release: Water Columns Water Release: Water Barricade Water Release: Water Shark Blast Technique Water Release: Water Dragon Blast Technique Water Release: Rising Geyser Water Release: Hydro Pump Dance of the Willow, Dance of the Camellia, Dance of the Larch, Dance of the Clematis: Flower, Dance of the Clematis: Vine, Dance of the Seedling Fern, }} COPIEDShima Umioso is a Kunoichi of Kirigakure no Sato. Description Standing 5’5” she gives off the appearance of being lighter of build than she really is. Dressed in gray flowing robes, she is garbed beneath in black tank top and loose fitting trousers to free her for battle. Her blonde hair is kept bound tight in a long rope that reaches down her back and hangs below her hips. Her only points of color are her piercingly green eyes. Personality Umioso is cursed with an overwhelming abundance of curiosity, yet her natural reserve keeps her from being overt in her actions with others. As a result she is drawn to the unique and often overlooked souls of the world finding within them the spark that can draw her from her shell. She is not reticent about sharing a good laugh with others though her sense of humor frequently leans toward the odd or obscure aspects in life. Her curiosity makes it difficult for her to narrow her interests down to a manageable size and this often makes her seem to be indecisive. However, once her mind is set upon a course she is very immovable in her chosen direction. Perhaps her temper is her greatest flaw in that she tends to seethe for days on ends until she blows, seemingly over nothing as the incident in question has since been forgotten by others. History One of many children born to loving parents, she grew up amidst a large family, yet with a tendency to be overlooked in the melee of clamoring voices. She was named Shima Umioso at the age of five because like the island otter that flourish along the coastal regions of Kiri, she could not stay out of the water. Her birth name remains hidden being only spoken by close family members. She entered the academy and excelled early on, but fell into an introspective state that caused her to often times neglect her studies. As a result she did just enough to get by, much to the frustration of her instructors. It was her overwhelming affinity for water that attracted the attention of one of Kiri’s suiton masters who agreed to be her sensei. Under the tutelage of her sensei she grew out of her disinterest in applying herself soon enough for he was a stern task master refusing to put up with her apathy. Despite her ability to mold chakra, her first love had remained taijutsu, being particularly fond of unarmed combat. For the most part she was not unruly save for the one occasion when she faced expulsion for the near death of another student at her own hands. She never would reveal the why of her attack only to say it had been needful. Afterward she was looked upon as being unpredictable but was largely left to her own devices. This suited her fine as it lessened the distractions to her training that an active social life would have provided. Chuunin Exams Training hard she worked toward gaining the skills she would need to survive the Chuunin exams.Her standoffish ways, working as a team was not a difficulty for her and she developed closeness with her teammates. The three grew to anticipate the reactions of the others and blended their respective techniques into a decisive fighting cell. When the day finally arrived, their sensei felt confident that he had prepared them well to meet the challenges within the exam. They did not simply breeze through the exam, the other young woman of the trio becoming injured and though completing the second stage with her partners, had to fall out for the final exam. It was to be the first of many partings Umioso would experience. During the final phase of the chuunin exams she was unfortunate enough to be paired with a raiton user. She cringed when she learned of the match up as she had an inordinate fear of lightning and stressed constantly until the day of the event. Fortunately the large young man she was pitted against quickly showed his abundant arrogance and she used this to her advantage. Playing up her fears as they battled, his confidence grew into recklessness. As Umioso lay upon the ground trembling from the youth's raiton she formed kata and intoned the words “Kirigakure no Jutsu”. A thick mist began to envelope the fighting grounds and she used its cover to rise to her feet. She began to moan softly in the hopes of using his character flaw to come to her aid. Sure enough he was unable to resist approaching her for a cue de gras. The reckless rush of her opponent caused the mist to swirl revealing his location yet obscuring her own. With her weight equally placed on both feet facing him squarely she awaited him still moaning. At the last minute Umioso reached with her left hand to her katana belted on her right side and drew the blade in one smooth motion. Arcing her blade across her body upward to the left. Her weapon slipped below his guard and slashed the man across the chest with the tip of her blade, blood welling instantly from the wound.Quickly she drew her elbow back to the right causing her blade to reverse its angle and slashed back sharply to the right drawing the sword down his side as he rushed by. Leaping forward and to the right as his momentum carried him a pace beyond her, she pivoted sharply toward him and struck out at his back with Kousa Ho. The elbow strike from her right arm hit his spine breaking it and he fell to the ground. Quickly she dropped to his side and held her katana at his throat until he yielded the match. The wait seemed interminable while the observers deliberated over who would be raised to the rank of Chuunin and who would not. Certain that her technique had not been sufficient despite having defeated her foe, she wandered outside to get a breath of sea air. It was the male member of her three-man cell who ran outside to bring her the good news that she had indeed passed. Hurrying back inside to the fighting ground, she felt a sense of amazement as she joined the newly raised Chuunins of Kirigakure no Sato. Later that night her grandfather presented her with one of his master crafted blades. Her hands trembled as she bowed before him with her arms outstretch to receive the katana. Never before had she receive such acknowledgement from her family and it left her with a sense of awe hearing him say, “You shine in my eyes little island otter.” Grandfather's Assassination The two years that passed from that moment seemed to fly by faster than thought. She continued training with her sensei. Despite constant attempts she had yet to master a technique well enough to perform it to her satisfaction. Her frustration in this matter seemed to grow daily and she would often go to her grandfather’s forge to work off her angst. Hard labor seemed to afford her a release from her concerns and she was always greeted as a welcomed hand at the bellows or anvil. She had no great skill working metal but could do enough to form nails and assist her grandfather by doing menial labor. As she worked he would tell her stories of the old days and the two became very close. His apprentice on the other hand was another matter and she found herself distrusting him for some unknown reason. He just had an air about him that set her ill at ease. As the years moved on the man gained enough skill to be promoted to journeyman but never was satisfied by the jobs he was given. Many times she overheard him badgering her grandfather for the special techniques her used to make his master blades to which her grandfather would reply, “Tis meant for one of my line and no other. It shall die with me unless Umioso would get serious and train.” She had not the drive nor attention being consumed by her need to master her jutsu so merely picked up the basics from the elderly man. One night she heard a huge explosion and rushed from her bed to the forge remembering her grandfather had been working late on a blade for a local Daimyo. The flames roared and she could not approach. Her father reached the forge before her and forming kata reflexively called forth “mizurappa”. His jet of water streamed from his mouth quenching the flames. The instant she saw an opening in the wall of flames she rushed inside unheeding her mother’s shout to stop. A weakened timber in the workshop came down striking her shoulder and pinning her to the ground where her head hit upon a cement block. Before she lost consciousness she saw the journeyman rushing away from her grandfather’s crumpled form with what looked to be the master craftsman’s red leather-bound journal on the family’s secret forging techniques. It was days before she came to in her bed only to find out she had missed her grandfather’s funeral. With her mind set on tracking the journeyman down and extracting her vengeance, Umioso healed and continued her training revealing her secret goal to no one. Curse Seal It was her drive to seek revenge upon her grandfather's killer that took her down a dark path. She never knew the identity of the strange warrior she met in the mountains of Kirigakure. Meeting him had been like meeting the devil at the crossroads and trading your soul for riches. She knew that she was not strong enough to kill her grandfather's killer. And the man had quickly seen into her soul and used her need for revenge to tempt her into the bargain. Fangs protruded from his mouth to sink into her left shoulder. The pain had been agonizing,and as she wreathed upon the ground, she could hear him laughing as he walked away. "You are now mine, little Otter. If you live, enjoy your new power. But know that one day I shall call upon you to make payment for this gift in full." All that day she lay in a fevered state before losing consciousness. When she woke, she could not tell how long she had been gone, nor was there any sight of the strange man. Unsteadily she rose from the pile of dried leaves beneath an oak tree and stumbled her way from the mountain back into the village. Her family had been frantic about her disappearance and kept her on a close watch for days until she recovered from her weakened state. Seven Swordsmen of Mist As time progressed, she decided to test her skills at the sword to determine if she were good enough to join Kirigakure's sword faction, the Seven Swordsmen of Mist. Once her initial examinations were completed, she was paired in battle with another applicant, Uchiha Kotetsu. The battle was fought in the traditional manner utilizing only suiton and kenjutsu in order to demonstrate their skills as Mist warriors. Their battle went all out, the two wounding each other and getting into a stale mate situation; one in which neither one could act without slaying the other, so the two backed down and waited for the determination to be announced. And so after evaluating the match, Mioku, the founder of the SSM, placed Umi in the Seventh Seat; the Bloody Seat. It was after Mioku retired and named Rakudo, his second in command, to the leadership slot that Umi was placed in the fourth seat. Rakudo has since retired and Enishi now leads the deadly faction. Later Rakudo gave her Kabutowari, a legendary sword of the SSM, for her use during her service in this organization. She called it a rent to own agreement for the blade does not belong to her. It was after the leadership of Kotetsu and his subsequent leave that she too became disenchanted with the swordsmen and left the organization. Returning the sword to the scroll from which it came, she has turned to other exploits to earn her keep. Shikotsumyaki Umi's awakening to her bloodline inheritance was one of great trauma. Before this event she did not know that the family Kekkei Genkai had manifest itself within her. It was thought that the trait had died out in her father's lineage as neither his father, himself, or his children exhibited the trait; until one day... Kumogakure no Sato, under the leadership of Gondaime Raikage Zenaku Mibu, came to attack Kirigakure. The village was breached through the Raikage's use of Mokuton to create sheltered roads for his warriors to traverse over the village walls and through the streets. The great powers of the village were out in force combating the invasion force but Umi had been outside the village training along the shore. She ran as fast as her speed would take her only to arrive outside the village gates, behind the invading force, at the culmination of the attack. It was then that Rakudo, Sandiame Mizukage and then host of a tailed beast, unleashed a bijuu bomb upon the invaders. All escaped unscathed save Umi whose subconscious mind's self-preservation skills kicked in to activate her KG in an most violent manner. Her whole body depleted itself of calcium and chakra in order to totally encase her in and massively thick shell of bone. It is uncertain if she would have survived this panicked awakening of her bloodline had the bijuu bomb not driven her body into the pit of the massive crater that was formed. As it was, the bone capsule saved her body from incineration due in part to its own properties but largely because the force of the blast drove it deep into the earth protecting it from the incinerating properties of the bijuu bomb. Later it was Uchiha Kotetsu who retrieved her body and used it through his awakened paths to bring her back to life. The expenditure cost him part of his own life force though and he bares a patch of white hair upon his forelock to this day. However, the use of her bloodline went unknown to her conscious mind and it was not until during a bout of horseplay in the clan halls when Kotetsu had captured her ankle, that her panic reawakened the KG in the form of a minor Karamatsu no Mai. Revulsion was the result and she nearly didn't make it through the process of having the bone slivers plucked out of her ankle without passing out. It took tremendous force of will and a bit of mind manipulation through a genjutsu that Kotetsu employed, to rid her of her basic fear concerning the KG. Blood transmission and the contracting of disease. Umi was a hopeless germaphobe. After her intensive therapy session, she determined to find a sensei to train her. Such people as Murcielago, Mioku, and Skinless showed her a couple of things but she was left without formal training aids until she happened to reveal her ability to her brother while they were engaged in horseplay. he notified her parents and her father began to instruct her in the ways of her lineage revealing to her scrolls that had been passed down through the generations. She had assumed that since no one in her immediate family had manifested the traits that they would be no help and so had kept it a secret. Sometimes it was nice to be wrong! Currently she had progressed through all five of the traditional dances and works to craft her own jutsu. Smuggling No longer employed by the village she has turned her hand to the black market after reconnecting with her old affiliations. Along the coast of the country the sea shore is rocky and pock mocked with numerous caverns where smugglers dens can pop up nearly over night only to be gone the next day. Here she plies her trade while tending to her life long quest to retrieve her grandfather's forging recipes and kill the man who ended his life. The villain had taken refuge among the smugglers and, after a year in their ranks, she had gained a position of security. The work was not hard, small sea voyages, raiding parties, it all ended up generating her a small means of financial security. More importantly, it got her close to her target. One fell evening she followed the villain home after a particularly profitable raid and cornered him. It was all too simple but worth the look on his face once she revealed who she was and why he would die that night. Her means of executing him was barbarous and taken from the annuals of legend; the Blood Eagle. After getting it out of him where her grandfather's portfolio of forging techniques was housed, she began to systematically alive open his back along his spine, detach his ribs from his backbone and spread them wide like the wings of an eagle, then drew his lungs out to lay upon his shoulders while he suffocated to death. His screams shammed himself but it was nothing less than she expected of such a traitorous coward. Category:Female